


【堂良】窃玉偷香

by Star_Of_DFB



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Of_DFB/pseuds/Star_Of_DFB
Summary: 周九良太难了。
Relationships: Meng Hetang/Zhou Jiuliang
Kudos: 39





	【堂良】窃玉偷香

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷滚滚OOC。

新搬来的住村东头，底细半天就叫人打听了个一干二净。说是姓孟，名儿挺上口，叫孟鹤堂。长得也俊，风流眼翘鼻尖，笑起来还有城里人念念叨叨的什么苹果肌。只是好名字好模样却没个好命，家里男人没了才搬出来。年纪轻轻成了寡妇，难呐。刘婶举着烟袋叹着气说。

还行，反正年纪轻轻，再找呗。

找你家的？

怎么说话呢？怎么不找你家的？老刘婆子你别给我搁中间整事听着没——

女人们吵吵嚷嚷，谁也没注意从旁边过去的周九良。

九良来啦？孟鹤堂笑眯眯给他开门。我熬的红豆沙，搁冰箱里镇着刚拿出来，快上屋里吃点。

不用了嫂子，我上后头帮你干活去。周九良抄起家伙就要往田里去。

着啥急。孟鹤堂拦他，先凉快凉快，外头多热，进屋，来。

恭敬不如从命，何况周九良也乐意从命，于是顺水推舟便往里屋进。折叠桌上摆一副碗筷，白瓷碗外头挂着水汽里头盛着甜食，红的红豆白的莲子。好吃吗九良。孟鹤堂笑眯眯问他。

好吃，谢谢嫂子。周九良应。

好吃就行，给你搁里多放了几块冰糖，甜吧。

甜。

周九良一边答一边看孟鹤堂。对方正对着镜子戴头巾。不是什么花里胡哨玩意，但让孟鹤堂系脑袋上，怎么看怎么好看。妈的，就是天上仙女下凡也没有嫂子好看。

红豆沙可甜了，从外头往心里甜。周九良有点飘。漂亮嫂子给煮的红豆沙，还让他进屋吃，整得他下午干活都跟打了鸡血似的。

我帮帮你吧，九良。孟鹤堂跟他后头问。

不用，嫂子歇着吧，这玩意咋能让你上手。周九良头也不抬。就算乡下小伙也懂个怜香惜玉，搞对象而已，没吃过猪肉还没见过猪跑吗。

孟鹤堂也不跟他客气，真就坐田边看着他干活。嫂子貌比潘安容似卫玠，怎么看怎么得劲儿，搁田边一坐也有独一份风度。娇花照水弱柳扶风是不至于，但就让周九良想疼疼他。

这命也确实不好，他自己个合计着，本来就难，还叫那帮婆子嚼舌根子，搁谁谁不难受。这么一想，他觉得自己身上担子又重了几分：今后可得多护着孟鹤堂。不过想护得名正言顺，还得先把人娶回家才行；至于想把人娶回家呢，又得先让嫂子看上自己才行。他偷瞄好嫂子，又碰巧嫂子也正笑意盈盈看他，这一下周九良闹了个大红脸，连忙低头装作没听见孟鹤堂轻轻笑声。

九良。一双手轻柔柔搭上来，周九良一激灵直起身，孟鹤堂眨着一双无辜眼睛看他。给你毛巾，擦擦。

说着给可那双手却没个给的意思，举着雪白毛巾就往周九良额头上蹭。毛巾过了水湿淋淋冰冰凉，周九良却越擦越热。他忙伸手去拿，一边说没事没事我自己来。

嫂子给你擦擦，咋的了。孟鹤堂眼睛亮晶晶。别动。

一声别动说得是时候，周九良手心刚搭上孟鹤堂手背。这一下子倒整得青年愣在原地。直到孟鹤堂轻飘飘笑嘻嘻地说，九良，别拽嫂子手了，不能光擦脑门，也得擦擦脸不是。

哦。哦哦。是。小青年反应过来自己行径是有那么点流氓，放手的动作还怪老不好意思的。只是没不好意思多久嫂子又开口，慢悠悠在他耳边念，说你要乐意呢，擦擦身上也不是不行，这天儿真热，是不是啊，九良。

擦身子不能大白天就搁地里擦，伤风败俗白日宣淫不像话。得等了晚上嫂子给请一顿答谢酒，买了烧鸡配花生毛豆，吃饱喝足才能收拾收拾白天一身灰土。孟鹤堂刚要起身，灯一下子灭了。跳闸了，老房子不咋地，也没个当家的给修整修整。黑暗里周九良听着孟鹤堂念叨一句。他血往头顶上涌刚要站起来说没事我给你看看去就让一只手稳稳按在凳子上。

黑挺好，黑灯好办事，对不，九良。孟鹤堂贴着他耳朵咬着他耳垂说。

被人按炕上亲嘴儿的时候周九良还没觉得哪有问题，直到再往后他才觉得有啥玩意不那么对劲。孟鹤堂亲得凶狠用力，舌头往周九良嘴里伸着搅着整得他气都喘不上来，脑子都给亲成糨糊。太猛了。周九良喘气的时候脑子里就这仨字，甚至都没发现自己裤子叫人扒了。

其实裤子叫人扒了倒也没啥，谁办事不得脱裤子。但是手指头往后头伸就不太行。周九良差点给孟鹤堂来个鲤鱼打挺，只是还没挺一半就让人牢牢钳着手腕按回去。艹，怎么这么大劲。周九良懵了。

嫂子你——他磕磕巴巴。

还叫嫂子？孟鹤堂居高临下，腾出一只手拍他脸蛋。乖乖，叫孟哥。

温热手指往周九良没用过的地方钻，有点痛有点涨是没那么舒坦，只是那手指头越往里周九良越不敢动，怕伤了自己也怕伤了漂亮哥哥。于是小青年眼一闭心一横，梗着脖子像要英勇赴死。掉个脑袋二十年后又是一条好汉，不就挨顿操吗，怕啥的。

放松点。孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑。哥不吃人。

不吃人的猛虎把手掌往他小兄弟上放，握手心里撸了两把就夸他，说不错啊九良，人长得挺精神小兄弟也精神，哥哥满意。指头尖在他马眼上搔刮。你流水了。孟鹤堂一本正经告诉他，把哥都整湿了，给哥舔干净，好乖乖。

周九良让后头添上的几根指头整得难受，糨糊脑子给激出本能反应，话都没听明白就把沾满体液的手指往嘴里又吸又含。上头下头都吸着孟哥指头呢，九良真贪心。孟鹤堂说。

吸的不只是指头，扩张一会翕张穴口里填的东西就换了样。好哥哥终于提枪上阵，阴茎从外到里要给周九良捅穿。小青年嗓子里逼出声痛呼，疼——嫂子，疼——

叫什么？孟鹤堂狠狠一撞。

哥。周九良飞快改口，孟哥，你慢着点——疼——

一会就爽了。孟鹤堂说得温温柔柔，一边拿手擦他额头冷汗。热了吧，毛巾没洗，哥拿手给你擦擦。对，哥说好的给你擦擦身上，哥得守信用。

于是他手掌往下走，在他身上来回摸着像挨处点火，热得周九良晕头转向，眼睛里水都要溢出来。别擦啦，哥。他软着声音求，不，不热了。

不热了？好哥哥笑，把手搭他胸上，可哥哥热。哥看你胸挺好，挺软，跟姑娘似的。周九良，哥哥渴了，喝点奶行吗。

没——

孟鹤堂俯下身，周九良想说没有奶后半截也硬生生咽回去。哥哥毛茸茸脑袋蹭他颈窝里，触感实在很奇怪。他一双手不知道往哪放，搂上孟鹤堂背脊却又是在把人往自己胸口按，是进退两难。乳尖叫湿热口腔包裹，胸口又热又涨，有那么一瞬间他觉得说不定孟鹤堂真能吸出来点啥。不成，那还算个男的吗。他昏昏沉沉想。

完事的时候周九良觉得自己半条命都没了。他瘫在孟鹤堂炕上张嘴喘气像条要死的鱼。

还来吗九良。孟鹤堂亲亲热热蹭在他身边。

不来了不来了。周九良触电一样抽搐一下。

天亮了你得娶嫂子。孟鹤堂说。周九良抽了一下。

不娶吗。孟鹤堂坐起身，黑夜里也看得见那双眼突然蓄起泪来。

你都睡我了，得对我负责。孟鹤堂委屈。

你进了我寡妇门，全村人都知道咱俩有事。孟鹤堂抽泣。

你要是不娶我，我还哪有脸活。你跟个寡妇搞一块，以后还哪有小姑娘乐意嫁你。孟鹤堂捂脸。

咱俩这么大动静，咱村就这么大点，肯定全知道了，我咋活啊——孟鹤堂试图开始嚎。

我娶我娶我娶！周九良一骨碌坐起来捂住孟鹤堂嘴。艹，腰要断了，他腾出一只手捂腰。

周九良，一言既出驷马难追，拉钩上吊一百年不许变。孟鹤堂笑嘻嘻。我给你按按腰吧。


End file.
